Object Madness
Headline text After a long hiatus......... the wait is over......... I have finally returned with my latest story, Object Madness. It features 22 contestants, 1 team of ten and 1 of twelve and a bunch of madness. The winner gets both $1,000,000 and Dream Island 2.0!. THIS IS OBJECT MADNESS!!!!!!!! The Screaming Islanders Bubble Coiny Firey Leafy Woody The Killer Insanity Baseball Nickel Bow Paper Lightbulb Marshmallow OJ Salt Pepper Eliminated Apple (22nd) Bomb (21st) GB (20th) Eraser (19th) Flower (18th) Needle (17th) Blocky (16th) Knife? ? ? (15th) Episode 1- Objects Galore Bow: :3 Nickel: ............. what are you doing, Bow? Bow: ...............CHAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nickel: I thought so.......... Bomb: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HEY G-G-G-G-GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LOOOOOOOOOOOK!!!!!! *shows that twenty objects have been chosen, Leafy now being the most hated by the BFDI gang got the most votes to be on the show thanks to the fans giving pity for her, Balloon got 2 votes* Balloon: WHAT?!?!? I DIDN'T MAKE IT, OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???: *magically transports everyone to the destroyed Dream Island* OJ: Whoa, what happened to Dream Island? Woody: ???, eheheheh?.....*sees Leafy and hugs her* Leafy: It's good to know some people like me. *hugs Woody* GB: *kicks Leafy and gets slapped by her* Woody: :/ yehh? GB: WOODY, DON'T YOU KNOW, LEAFY DESTROYED DREAM ISLAND!!!!! AND YOU STILL LIKE HER, THAT'S IS STUPID! Woody: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh yeeeeeeehhh... (translation: GB, it's not all trouble................you're taking it too seriously are you?) GB: Yes.......................................*breaks down into tears* I'M SORRY!!!!! I JUST WANTED DREAM ISLAND! ISN'T THAT HARD TO ASK? ping* Flower: What the? Who fixed Dream Island? Leafy: I did............I knew you'd all be mad at me for stealing it in the first place, So I decided to fix everything. Bubble: Oi uuuh, Can oi soi somethoing...........Yoi woint the truth of Dream Island, Leafy never stole it......Oi did........*gasps* I asked Spoiker Box if the final 3 could celebrate their victory when the show ended, He said yes and oi whispered something in Loify's ear and told her to steal it in the finale..........*gasps again* Needle: ........... Woody: D: GB: OMG BUBBLE HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Flower: .......................*hugs Bubble in joy* I never knew the day would come! :D Blocky: BUBBLE YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!! Firey: Wow......... Paper: Uh, Can we stop the sob story............it's kinda........boring us to death. Apple: Oh shut up. Marshmellow: *Slaps Apple* ???: Hello and welcome to Object Madness.........I am your host, Speaker Announcer 2.0 Speaker: As you know in BFDI, Though Firey won the game, No one actully won Dream Island, So I've decided to start a contest to see who truly wins Dream Island.........Featuring II contestants, So your teams are as followed. Team 1 consists BFDI and Team 2 consists Inanimate Insanity. So our first contest........is a bobsleighing race, First team to make it wins, *Everyone gets in their bobsleighs* Ready?...........GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Screaming Islanders in the lead but then The Killer Insanity is trying to catch up but in the end.......* Speaker: So it looks like the Islanders win! That means The Killer Insanity are up for elimination. As you can see in this show the contestants will vote for who is eliminated. Speaker: All the votes are in, So it's time to see who is eliminated. If I call your name, Your safe.....If not, Your eliminated, And if your safe, You'll get a gift, This time it's yoylecake. Bubble: *off screen* YOYLECAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Speaker: ....................................................Anyways, OJ, You got 0 votes, You get to stay for another day. OJ: Yeah! *gets his cake* Speaker: Along with Marshmellow, Paper, Knife and Salt, Who also had 0 votes, *gives them all cake* Speaker: Pepper had 1 vote. *give her a slice* She is safe.......Bomb had 1 vote as well, Along with Nickel........Baseball and Apple, One of you is eliminated.......That person is.........................................Apple. With 6 votes, B-Ball is safe with 1 vote. Marshmellow: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apple: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber* Baseball: Phew, I thought I was going home. Nickel: IKR? Apple's Last Words Apple: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LAST!!!!!!!! THIS SUCKS!!! WHY IS IT SO DARK? Episode 2- Hollywood Stars Marshmellow: *to Baseball* Seriously Baseball, It's so unfair for Bubble. Can you believe she stole Dream Island from us. What a backstabber! Baseball: Ack! Marshmellow: What happened? Baseball: I think i'm being stabbed in the back..............LITTERALY! Knife: *is the one stabbing Baseball by accidently* ...........Oops.......... The Islanders side* Woody: This is so awesome to be the winning team last time! Firey: Yeah! Flower: Who cares? GB: FLOWER! Needle: There's a lot of great people then there's Bubble. Bubble: HOI! GB: GO AWAY BUBBLE! YOU BETRAYED US! Coiny: C'mon guys! Why are you treating like garbage? Eraser: She stole Dream Island! Blocky: Yeah! She's evil now! Bubble comes to Firey, Pops and burns Firey* Bubble: Oops, Soiry.......... Blocky: See what I mean? Firey; It's ok, No harm done........... The Killer Insanity side* Lightbulb: I wonder what the next challenge is? Bow: MUSICAL CHAIRS!!!!!! Baseball: No Bow. I don't think that will happen. Bomb: EXPLO-O-O-OSION CHA-L-A-L-A-L-A-LANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Others: O_O Salt: OMG, I like hate explosions...... Pepper: Yeah! Me too! Challenge area* Speaker: Ok contestants, Our 2nd contest is to get stars. Lightbulb: Omga! That's like impossible! How can we get them? Speaker: For this, We're going to Hollywood. *poofs them to Hollywood* All: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Speaker: Cool isn't it? Salt: OMG, YAY! Speaker: The stars you need to get by the way, Are stars I put around the place, You have 5 minutes......Ready........Set............GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bomb: I'M DA BOOOOOOMB! *Gets 3 stars off the bat* Leafy: *gets 2 stars* YAYZ! Meanwhile, OJ and Needle are talking* OJ: Y'know, Your pretty sweet aren't you...... Needle: Yeah! OJ: Good...................*suddenly is kissed by Needle, with Pepper watching* Pepper: OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT IS GOING ON! OJ: *Happy with joy* Pepper: OMG, OJ! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!? OJ: U-u-u-u-uh....... Pepper: OJ!!!!!!! SALTY-SALT WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!1 OJ: *Not caring* Bubble: *finds 2 more stars* 2 Minutes later* Speaker: Ok! Times up, The score is 82 for the Islanders and 81 for the Insanity, So The Screaming Islanders win, The Killer Insanity, I'll see you at elimination. Elimination Singers: IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION! Speaker: Ok, So today's prize is Key Lime Pie. Lightbulb: Omga! I hate Key Lime Pie! Marshmellow: Really? I think it's yummy! Speaker: Anyways, Let's see who goes......Marshmellow, You got 0 votes, You are safe! Marshmellow: YES! Speaker: Along with Paper, Lightbulb and Pepper, No votes. Paper: :D Lightbulb: *gets the pie* *to Marshmellow* Here you want it? Marshmellow: kk! Pepper: Salty-Salt, I have something to tell you? Salt: Can it wait till after elimination? Pepper: Ok. Speaker: With 1 vote, OJ is safe. OJ: Yeah! Speaker: Knife and Baseball got 1 vote too, They are safe. Nickel: ................. Speaker: Nickel, No need to worry, You too are at 1 vote. It's down to these 3, Salt, Bomb and Bow. Now I will call out who is also safe, With 2 votes it's Salt. Bow, You are the last to be safe with 2 votes, That means, Bomb, With 3 votes, You are eliminated! Bomb: Wh-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t? *Catalpulted to the TLC* Salt: Ok Pepper what is it? Pepper: *whispers Salt the truth* Salt: HE DID WHAT?!?!?! Pepper: It's true! I saw it! Salt: *mad* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Speaker: 2 down, 20 to go and the Killer Insanity are sucking, Will they make a comeback? Find out next time on OBJECT MADNESS!!!!! Bomb's Last Words Bomb: JEGWIUHGWIHAFIHFIHDIHSKHKGHEKGHEKGHE!!!!!!!! Apple: Finally! Someone too talk to! Bomb: I-I-I-I-I-IT'S D-D-D-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-R-R-R-RK!!! Apple: IKR? I only get 5 minutes of sunlight a day. Episode 3-Guatemala Maya Court Speaker:Welcome to Guatemala,The next Challenge is A maya court,It is a pass game,Not Run or Walk with the ball,SO BFDI,Which 2 is sitting out? Islanders:GB And Bubble. Speaker:Okay GB And Bubble take a spot on the bench,So Let's get started After they were ready Speaker:Blocky,Eraser & Coiny,VS,Baseball,Bow,& Nickel,So Ready go! Coiny:(Takes Baw from Bow) Ha! Ha! Bow:Grrrrr!!!!! (Pushes Coiny and Gets Ball and Passes To Nickel) Nickel:(Trips on book and scores) Speaker:We are playing for 5 points,So II Leads 1-0,So next is Pencil,Match & Eraser vs OJ,Salt,& Pepper,Go! Salt:(Tackles Ball from Eraser) Catch Pepper! Pepper:Thanks Salty Salt!,Hurry OJ,(Pass Ball to OJ) OJ:(Shoots and Score) Speaker:II leads 2-0,Next Flower,Pen,& Blocky Vs Knife,Paper,& Bow,Go! 1 hour later Bow scored for her team Speaker:II Leads,3-0,Go! Speaker:II wins,BFDI Has to vote some off,All the votes are in,Let's see who goes home. Elimination Singers: IT'S TIME FOR ELIMINATION! Speaker:Welcome Islanders,Today I have 10 Bags Of Chips,So Safe with 0 votes is all but Flower,GB,& Bubble,Flower you got 1 vote,So you're safe. Flower:Yay! (Gets bag of chips) Speaker:It's down to GB And Bubble,Bubble got 3 votes so She is safe,And GB Is Flung away With 7 votes GB:What? (Gets Flung to The TLC) Aaaaah! GB'S Final words GB:Aw! Hey Apple! Apple:Hey GB What's Wrong GB:I got booted out and Hope my team wins Episode 4-Picking Sheep in Austrilla Outback Speaker:Welcome to Austrilla,Your next challenge is a sheep contest,You must Snap yourself with the bungie cord,And Team Insanity gets Sheep Battery Haircut,And Team BFDI,Gets Garden Snippers,So,Go! Later Speaker:II Wins,So BFDI Is voting someone off At Elimination Flower:Vote off Eraser Leafy:Okay. Speaker:It was a tough day,But 1 of you 9 Had the Worse day of all,Needle last to arrive first you got Injured,Flower,Slow with the emu,Quit with the flurting,Blocky,You Got Dizzy are the way here,Bubble not your best performace,Woody Same thing goes to you,Firey,Slowing down your team,And Eraser,Bow,Really?,Let's vote After they vote Speaker: Now that the votes are in.....We can finally elimination someone. Needy, Even though you nearly died, You still ended up with 0 votes at all. You get a cake, It's spaggethi flavored. Needle: More like it is spaggethi. AND DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! *Slaps Speaker* Speaker: Along with Flower, Bubble, Woody and Firey. Speaker: Next is Coiny and Blocky....and finally.......LEAFY!.......Eraser with the record of 9 votes is eliminated. Eraser: WHAT?!?!?! (Gets Flung to the tlc) AAAAAAAGHHH! Eraser's final words Bomb:H-H-H--H-H-H--H-H-H--H-H-I E-E-E-E-E-E-E-R-R-RASER Eraser:Hey Bomb. Bomb:Yoo-o-o--o-o-u a-a-a-a--are c-c-c-c-c-c-cool. Eraser:Thanks. Episode 5-Cannon Ski Ball for Nicagura Speaker:Welcome to Nicagura guys,The Next challenge is a Cannon Ski Ball,They will Grab a ball and roll it down the Ski-Shoot,The other Contesants will pull ropes to reach the other teams tiles,First tribe to get all 5 other teams tiles Win,And get a shot the 6th location,Losers will send 1 to the TLC,Insanity you have an extra member,So who is sitting out? Bow:I will Speaker:Bow,Take a seat on the bench the rest of you will get ready Later Speaker:Up top for Insanity Baseball and Marshellow,For Islanders,Flower & Pen,Go! Marshellow:Alright,Go up,No,Lower down. Baseball:Go A little lower. Flower:Firey & Leafy,Go up.Okay Stop. Marshelllow:Stop. (Grabs a ball and Misses) Flower:(Grabs Ball and Scores) Speaker:Islanders lead 1-0. Baseball:Go right,Higher. Later Speaker:Insanity wins again!,SO Islanders will be down to 8. At Elimination Speaker:Welcome back Islanders,So We got the results,The Contesants safe with 0 votes and getting a cone of ice cream,Is Pencil,Match,Bubble,& Firey (Passes them the cone of ice creams),With 1 vote Pen,Eraser,& Woody Are Safe,So Needle and Flower,With vote of 2 to 4,The last person Is................,....................Needle Flower:What?! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! (Gets Flung to the tlc) Aaaaah! Flower's Final words Flower:(Kicks the wall) Ow! Bomb:Hi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i--i-i F-F-F-F-F-F--F-Flower Flower:Be quiet! Episode 6-Nicagaura Part 2 for Barrels Speaker:The next challenge also in Nicagura it is the bridge barrels first all members will have 5 barrels,3 planks & 10 inches of rope you will work your way to the finnish if you touch the ground or all team members fall your team goes to the start.First team to have all members on the finnish win and gets a afternoon of Volcano Boarding, Yummy Pizza,Soft Drinks & Brownies,the losing team will send someone out.Okay Insanity which 2 are sitting out Pepper:Me and Salt. Speaker:Pepper and Salt take a spot on the bench the rest of you will wait. Speaker:For a spot at the next loaction,A 7th spot closer to the merge and Food,Ready,Go! Bow:Okay now we need 3 barrles for 2 planks. Baseball:(Has it and all of them get up but Falls) Speaker:Insanity has to start over again! Woody:(Him and his team finnish but all his team members fall) Speaker:Islanders start over again! Nickel:Comes on guys (Starts walking) Speaker:Insanity can not get the last one in here. Needle:(Walks on the Barrel but all her team mates fall) Speaker:Islanders is Starting over Again! Islanders are Confused if they lose they will be down to 7.The only Mistake is because of the Insanitys. Baseball:(Makes it to the finnish) Speaker:Baseball is arcoss Islanders it close but it is a little too late........INSANITY WIN A 7TH SPOT CLOSER TO THE MERGE AND PIZZA.Islanders again you lost you will be down to 7. At Elimination Speaker:Welcome back Agian,So vote in the voting booth and tell are you voting for him/her,So let's to the voting at the voting confessionals: Needle:I vote for Woody because he does Nothing. Pen:I vote Needle because she is a slapper Eraser:I vote Needle because she is a Slapper. Woody:I vote Needle for Slapping Speaker box in Episode 4. Leafy:Pen because he is a Cheater. Match:i vote Woody because he does not speak. Bubble:Woody he is a balsa. Speaker:Alright we got? 3 for Woody 3 ? for Needle and 1 for Pen? so we a tie.Needle and Woody we got a quiz there 12 questions here is it Woody and Needle Question 1 who is the pony that is great and poweful of My little pony friendship is magic? Woody:Uhh the great and poweful trixie? Speaker:Yes Later Speaker:Woody is staying? with the score 7-5.Bye bye Needle. Needle:Aw Seriousl- (Get flung to the tlc) Needle's Final words Needle:(Lands in the TLC) Hey guys Eraser:Hi Needy! Needle:(Slaps Eraser) Don't call me Needy! Episode 7-Launching in for Gabon Speaker:Welcome to Gabon the next challenge is a Lake launch 1 of a time you will Launch your self into the Pond by the slip n slide then you will see your color number tile and go back once you have all 6 tiles the remaning tribe member will solve a math puzzle if you think you got it right after you try the code of it first tribe to open the chest and get your team color wins and get a 1 point? 16 shot and gets to stay for a afternoon Pinic losers vote someone out,Insanity? you have 3 extra members sitting 3 out who is it? OJ:Me,Paper & Marshmellow is sitting out. Speaker:OJ,Paper & Marshmellow take a spot on the bench thr rest will wait to get ready. Later Speaker:Solving the Puzzle for Insanity is Bow for Islanders Firey for safe for another day and Pinic Afternoon ready go! Woody:(Slide down the Slip n slide and landed in Water) Baseball:(Slide down the Slip n Slide and Landed in water and get the 1st tile) Woody:(Gets 1st tile and comes back) Baseball:(Comes back) Pepper:(Slides the down the slip n side and lands in the water then gets 2nd tile) Coiny:(Slides the down the Slip n side and lands in the water then gets 2nd tile) Pepper:(Comes back) Coiny:(Comes back) Later Speaker:Insanity win Agaian so islanders will be down to 5 At Elimination Speaker:Welcome back Islanders So If you are safe you get a Dr.seuss the Lorxas dvd so with 0 votes Woody,Leafy & Firey are safe (Passes Dvds) Match & Coiny you got 1 vote you are safe (Passes Dvd) Blocky & Bubble you got 2 votes each,So in the event in the tie the person that i like the most is safe so the last one safe is...................Bubble,Blocky goodbye. Blocky:Grrrrrr! (Gets to the flung to the tlc) WAAAAAAAH! Blocky's Final words Blocky:Hey Eraser Eraser:Blocky! GB:Hey Calm down. Episode 8-Eat eat eat eat to Amazon Speaker:Okay we are in Amazon you know hey prianas eat meat well the next challenge is to eat meat first you eat? a piece of meat then spit it out on the scale the team that has the most turkey piece weight by mesauring win Okay Insanity has 4 extra so Insanity which 4 are sitting out Pepper:Me,Salt,Lightbulb & Nickel Speaker:Sitting out can take a spot on the bench the rest will get ready. Later Speaker:Ready,Go! Bow:(Chews a piece a meat and spit making insanity at 1 kilogram) Coiny:(Chews a piece of meat and spit making Islanders at 1 kilogram) Baseball:(Chews a piece of meat and spit making Insanity at 2 kilograms) 1 mintue later Speaker:Okay Islanders just at 10 kilograms and Insanity at 8 kilograms Islanders win At Elimination Speaker:Finnaly you are back So if you are safe you get a pirana they are sharp but 0 votes the first 4 safe is Marshmellow,Baseball,Nickel & OJ. (Throw Pirana at them) With 1 vote each Salt,Lightbulb & Paper Are safe (Get out Pirana) We have at? 2 votes Bewteen? Pepper,Bow? &? ? Knife? ? So the tiebreaker challenge is to feed the pirana a plate of Ham but your need to do it without your hands.The first 2 to have the plate empty is safe.Go! Pepper:(Gets ham to the pirana) AAAAAAAAH! Bow:(Gets ham to pirana) AAAH! Speaker:Pepper and Bow are safe? Knife goes Bye bye. Knife:What? No! I am the? Strongest member of the (Gets flung to the TLC) TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!! Knife's Final words Knife:(Lands in the TLC) Hey guys Bomb:Heeyeyeyeyeyeye the bully iiisisisis heeeeere. Knife:Hey! Episode 9-Baking Sauages in the Germany Speaker:Welcome to Germany The 1st part of this challenge is a sausge by the grind maker then you will push it down the hill the team that finnish first team to the finnish line win a reward in part 2 okay ready go! Category:Camp